


Expatriate [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Expatriate" written by LtLJ]</p><p>Mitchell tastes like Earth.  Part 1 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/768">Retrograde Extras</a> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expatriate [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expatriate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Recorded for International Porning Day (6/9) and Podfic_bingo 2011.

**Length:** 20:09

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipper, 18.5 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/expatriate)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 17.9 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/expatriate-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/11821.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/11362.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
